onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Charlos
| affiliation = World Government | occupation = World Noble | residence = Mary Geoise | jva = Chafurin | Funi eva = Jason Kane | birth = June 1st }} Saint Charlos is one of the World Nobles. He is the son of Saint Roswald and the older brother of Saint Shalulia. Appearance Charlos has the same hairstyle as his father and sister. He has a wide, obese face and what appears to be stubble around his thick-lipped mouth. He always has snot hanging from one of his nostrils, which he regularly picks at. As a Celestial Dragon, he wears the typical full-body, thick white suit of obese frame that resembles a spacesuit with medals or buttons on it, with a green collar, and a resin bubble that grants him a supply of oxygen separate from the ones commoners breathe. During his encounter with Zoro, his height was inches shorter than him. Personality Charlos is more of a spoiled brat in comparison to his sister and lacks a sense of responsibility. His personality can be compared to Helmeppo's when Luffy first met him, although seemingly worse. While he shares the same disregard for commoners as his father and sister, he is more prone to acting immature or violent than they are. He also has a habit of picking his nose all the time. While his family shows commoners where their place is whenever they pass by, Charlos purposely goes out of his way to make it clear. He made his slave suffer like his sister did, but his sister simply shot her slave whereas he pushed his slave to the limits until he collapsed, and then sold him off to ensure the man's continued suffering. He also seems to have a very strong need for confirmation from his father, as he constantly wants him to see and acknowledge his actions. Due to his completely spoiled nature and arrogance as a World Noble, Charlos is extremely selfish and unreasonable. Considering himself a god, he believes he has the right to cruelly enslave anyone including royalty and will ruthlessly murder anyone who refuses to comply with his demands as is shown when he ordered Lucci to kill Neptune when he attempted to save his own daughter from him. He also wastes money, as seen by his committing to spend an absurd amount of money on Keimi while just intending to put her in a tank full of piranhas and watch her swim for her life. He generally does not bother much with details and leaves his escorts to handle the issues of things like paperwork. Charlos is obsessed with mermaids, having spent a massive amount of money just to buy Keimi. After taking an interest in Shirahoshi, Charlos went as far as to openly attempt to enslave her during the Reverie. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy After Charlos shot Hatchan, he earned Luffy's wrath. Charlos tried to shoot at Luffy for his defiant stance to him but Luffy was unfazed by his actions, to Charlos' fear. In retaliation for his actions, Luffy punched him so hard that the world noble was left unconscious. Donquixote Mjosgard When Charlos openly tried to enslave Shirahoshi, Mjosgard did not approve of his actions and went as far as striking Charlos with a mace before apologizing for his heinous actions, which could have nearly ruined the Reverie, and calling his fellow Celestial Dragon an "idiot". Abilities and Powers As a World Noble he can do as he pleases and can summon in an admiral, if he is harmed in any way. He seems to have good eyesight as he could see Zoro moving at a fast speed, though he is not very bright as he believed that Zoro was killed by the bullet that he dodged, when Bonney actually acted by pushing Zoro down. Physically, Charlos is very weak, as he would rather be carried around by a slave than walk, and was easily knocked out with one punch by Luffy and struck by Mjosgard with a mace. Weapon Charlos wields a golden pistol, but it is unclear how skilled he is at using it, since Luffy and Zoro were able to dodge his shots with ease. He basically uses it to shoot anyone who displeases him at point blank range. He did manage to shoot Hatchan, something that made him overly excited and proud. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc Charlos rode on a slave through Grove 24, looking for his father and sister. He kicked the slave carrying him for going too slow before noticing two doctors and a nurse carrying a badly injured person in front of him. Angered at their movement, he kicked the injured man onto the ground before deciding to take Marie, the nurse, as his wife; he told his attendant to send away his first through fifth wives since he was tired of them. Judy, Marie's fiance, attempted to step in, but Charlos shot him as he ordered Marie to be taken to the port. Right then, Roronoa Zoro came walking in front of Charlos. Charlos shot at him, and Zoro was about to pull out his blade on the World Noble when he was suddenly pulled away by Jewelry Bonney. Bonney acted as though Charlos had shot Zoro, and so Charlos continued on. Charlos made it to the Human Auctioning House, but not until half of the auction had already been finished. He kicked the slave that had carried him in anger and ordered him to be sold. As he came in, he expressed his desire to buy a mermaid as he reunited with his family. Charlos became stunned when the mermaid Keimi was unveiled onstage, and he immediately bid 500,000,000 on her. Nobody could offer a larger amount, but as the bidding ended, Monkey D. Luffy and some of his crewmates broke into the Auctioning House. The fishman Hatchan tried unsuccessfully to stop Luffy from going after Keimi, and as Luffy ran on ahead, Charlos shot Hatchan, planning to take him as a slave as well. Hatchan talked to Luffy, and an annoyed Charlos prepared to shoot him again, only to have Luffy walk up to him. Luffy then punched Charlos in the face, sending him flying through several benches and knocking him out. The unconscious Charlos was later seen with his father, who had also been knocked out, outside of the Auctioning House while Shalulia scolded the Marines for failing to captured the Straw Hats. Reverie Arc After Neptune and his family arrived at Mary Geoise for the Reverie, Charlos spotted Shirahoshi from his estate. He later attempted to make her his slave and was protected by CP-0 while doing so. As he ordered Rob Lucci to kill Neptune for opposing him, he was stopped and struck in the face with a spiked club by his fellow World Noble, Donquixote Mjosgard. As Charlos laid on the ground unconscious, Mjosgard ordered for Shirahoshi to be set free and apologized for Charlos' reprehensible behavior. Major Battles *Charlos vs. Roronoa Zoro (interrupted by Jewelry Bonney) *Charlos vs. Monkey D. Luffy Merchandise Video Games Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World Trivia *He currently has a total of eight wives; he previously had 13 but dismissed five of them. *Charlos has a habit of constantly picking his nose through his bubble. This is due to the fact the bubble is made with Sabaody Archipelago Yarukiman resin instead of glass, making them penetrable. This also explains how Luffy was able to punch him despite the bubble not shattering, but rather popping. *The scene in which Mjosgard strikes him with a mace is an exact mirror of the scene where Luffy punched him during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. References Site Navigation ru:Чарлос de:Charlos-sei es:Charloss fr:Saint Charlos id:Charloss it:Charloss Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:World Nobles Category:Sabaody Archipelago Characters Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists